


I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [1]
Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: A Creation's story, Baron's past, F/M, Loads of Angst, Prequel to The Cat Returns & Whisper of the Heart, people can be cruel, please enjoy, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: A prequel to The Whisper of the Heart and The Cat Returns, this story tells us of Baron's troubled past. What did he go through that made him the Gentlecat he is now? What leaded him to starting The Bureau?
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Louise
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).



> This is a work I just had the idea to write. It has a lot of Angst and Baron suffers a lot, but in the end it's what leaded him to helping others. Made him who he is now. So, like, please don't kill me for what I write. Um... I have virtual cookies?
> 
> Gifted to Catsafari because her writing is what inspired me to write this. Thanks!
> 
> And I will try to post daily! Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

Baron's eyes opened for the first time in his life. He stood still for a long time, just looking at the space in front of him. A little, warm fireplace, with a couch, a mantle piece with a pair of photographs resting on it and a small coffee table. Baron expected this was what he should call "home". He then moved his head, looking to his side. A pretty, white cat figurine stood next to him. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a matching sun hat and a parasol perched on her shoulder, and she held a bunch of lilies in her gloved hands. Her eyes were blue stones, the firelight reflecting off them. Baron found that he couldn't take his eyes off the half-cat next to him, a weird, warm feeling in his chest. She twitched, eyes slowly becoming more realistic and fur changing from the paited, white wood.

"It's rude to stare, you know." she said in a delicate voice. And yet a small smile played on her lips. Baron smiled back.

"I didn't mean to be rude. You are simply too beautiful to not look at." he replied smoothly. The half cat giggled.

"May I know your name?" she asked.

"May I know yours in return?" Baron asked. She smiled even wider.

"I suppose so. But you say yours first." she said in a playful voice. Baron took off his top hat and gave her a small bow. He did not know what made him do it. It was something like... instinct.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," he said. He did not know why his name was so long either. He just knew that his artisan had given it to him. Louise smiled.

"I am Louise." She said, "Lovely to meet you, Mr. Gikkingen."

"Please call me Baron, Miss Louise." Baron said, smiling back at her. She laughed.

"As you wish, dear." she said. Something bloomed inside Baron's chest as she smiled at him. 

It was a golden feeling and he wished he could keep it there.

He was experiencing happiness, because he somehow had the feeling that home was by Louise's side in their artisan's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes more Angst :( Sorry. Now, if you need me I will be quietly grieving for these two unfortunate Creations.

Their artisan was not exactly aware that his two creations were alive. He wasn't around for most of the day and when he came back at night, the two Creations remained in their inanimate states to sleep. He never really paid them any attention, which is why he always missed the fact that they stood in different positions every day. It was like a game of musical statues (quite literally, seeing that they were figurines), except that none of them really realized that they were playing it. The artisan had other issues- having to pay the rent, work and sustaining his life-, and the Creations had each other to focus on. That little golden feeling inside them never seemed to die out. Louise liked changing her clothes every now and then, but the artisan never really payed attention to the fact that perhaps one day she was wearing the blue dress he had dressed her in, and the next she was wearing a deep red dress. Baron almost always stayed the same, but on one occasion, Louise convinced him to put on a red bow tie with yellow dots. 

While the artisan left in the mornings, the two figurines would leave the safety of their little cabinet. Baron greatly enjoyed those times, since they would be able to explore their surroundings without fear, since they had each other to rely on. With each day that passed, he got to know Louise a little better. The white half-cat’s smiles made his heart flutter, and he would do _anything_ to bring smiles to her face.

The days passed, turning into his first weeks, and then his first month. By then, he had learned more things about himself (like the fact that he liked having dramatic entrances- like Louise), and he lived happily with Louise.

They were happy. But then, good things don’t last forever.

X:X:X:X

It was a quiet night. The two figurines were peacefully asleep, standing side by side on the cabinet, in their inanimate forms. Louise opened her eyes, slowly shifting back to skin, fur and muscle. She frowned. Something had woken her up for some reason. She looked around her, but she was unable to see anything due to the fact that the curtains had been lowered, it was dark and the fireplace was empty of any fire. She nudged Baron awake. The other creation sleepily opened his eyes, wood rippling into fur.

“Louise?” he asked, hiding a yawn. She gave him a wide look, which got him snapping into alertness. “What is it?” he asked.

“Something woke me—” she began to say, but then both figurines fell quiet. There was a creak coming from the main room where the door was. Baron and Louise exchanged looks before snapping back into their inanimate forms, watching, staying still. A beat passed, and then they heard a whisper. Moments later, a light was being shined around the room. Baron kept his eyes open even when the light hit him on the face. He slowly intertwined his fingers with Louise’s, and she tightened her grip on his hand.

“Grab what you can,” they heard someone whisper. “Be quick about it.” Men dressed in black began to move around the room, each holding black bags. They were hurriedly grabbing things, things that belonged to their artisan. They took the little photographs off the mantle piece on the fireplace, they took a vase, getting rid of the white lilies the artisan had placed inside, and they took jewelry from a little box inside the cabinet.

 _Thieves,_ Baron realized, the word simply entering his mind. The thief stealing from the cabinet shone his light over them. Baron kept his eyes wide open.

“Oh, pretty little figurines.” The thief said, stretching out hand. It curled around Baron and he was lifted off the cabinet, his hand slipping from Louise. He was dropped into a bag, the darkness pressing at his eyes. He hurriedly got to his feet, mouth opening to shout for Louise- when the half-cat herself dropping on top of him. They tumbled to the floor, Baron keeping back a howl as the side of something pressed against his ribs. Louise’s eyes found his in the dark, her hand curling around his, trembling. He gave them a little squeeze for reassurance—she was there. She was fine. The bag swung, and they were cruelly thrown against the back of the bag, Baron’s back slamming against a little box. He gritted his teeth, fighting back the growl that was pushing its way out.

“Baron?” he heard Louise’s terrified whisper.

“I’m here,” he whispered back, feeling around the darkness for her hand. “Where are you?”

“Here,” she whispered, placing a hand on his gloved one. Their fingers intertwined, and this time, she was the one giving him a light squeeze. The bag heaved again, and both their grips tightened. Baron pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the bag moved around them, its contents pooling at their feet. There was a bang coming from the upper floor, followed by shouting as their artisan thundered down the stairs. Hope filled Baron’s heart—but it was shattered when there was a bang, followed by a scream of pain and a thud. Then it was silent.

“We need to get out!” a voice outside said. The man holding the bag the two figurines in begun to run, the bag bouncing. Louise gave a tiny shriek, making Baron grip her shoulders tighter, arms trembling. The man threw the bag into the back of a small van, and the two Creations landed painfully, both of them unable to keep back yells. But they weren’t heard. The engines of the van turned on. But of course, the Creations had no idea what it was. Baron felt around with his free hand and released a relieved sigh as his hand closed around the cane. He aimed it for the bag and jabbed at it, making a penny-sized hole on it. He released Louise, ripping the hole wider.

“Come on!” he shouted at the other half-cat, holding out his hand. She took it, the moonlight reflecting off her scared, sapphire blue eyes. Baron gripped her hand tightly, forcing his way out of the hole. Wind whipped at his face and he used his cane to steady himself, stabbing it on another bag to stop the wind from blowing him right off the van. He helped Louise out, wrapping his free arm around her to hold her steady.

The world around them—a new, terrifying world—was moving, the wind blowing at their clothes. 

“We will have to jump off!” he shouted at Louise. She nodded, gripping her parasol. Her white, cloth lilies had been blown away, but her sun hat remained on her head, tied with a pink lace. Baron leaded her to the wall of the van’s back, then climbed up to peer over the edge.

The ground raced past, and he was beginning to doubt his idea. 

“Louise!” he shouted, holding out his hand. _Believe in yourself, Baron. You will be fine,_ he thought as she grasped it. He pulled her up. “We need to land on that bush over there, okay?!” he shouted. Louise nodded; her ears were tipped back and eyes wide with fear at what they were about to do. “At the count of three! One, two, THREE!” he jumped as the bush loomed closer, dragging Louise along with him. She let go a scream, lost in the wind. Everything was in slow motion. They were falling, falling closer and closer to the bush. They hit hard, but that wasn’t it. Baron let out a strangled cry as he fell down the side of a small hill covered in mud and stone, rolling down painfully, skin bruising under his fur. He turned himself inanimate once again to avoid the injuries. He could hear Louise screaming for him, but he was slowly losing sense. He was losing all sense. He rolled to a stop, hitting the side of a great, rubbish pile. He lost consciousness, but not before watching all the garbage fall on him.

X:X:X:X

Baron slowly opened his eyes, releasing a pained grunt. He stayed still for a moment, taking in his surroundings. It was dark. It was so very dark. He lifted his arms, but they were being weighed down by something. He heard a faint sound, like… like rustling and… sobs. Sobbing.

Louise.

His breathing grew hitched as he pulled his arms free, pushing rubbish off him, clearing it away.

“Louise?” he asked. Silence. “Louise?!”

“Baron!” she heard her cry. Beats passed and soon the rubbish on his face was pushed away to reveal Louise’s tear-stained face. “Oh God,” she sobbed, clearing more rubbish away. She helped him pull himself out from under the pile. He hugged her.

“Oh, Louise…” he whispered. “I was _so_ worried.” She laughed shakily, pulling away.

“You? Worried? You were the one stuck under that thing!” she said, tears falling from her eyes—that’s when he saw that there was a crack running down her eye, and that it was stuck as a sapphire.

“Louise? What happened to you eye?” he asked.

“The fall. I also hurt my ankle, but other than that, I’m not injured. Just… filthy.” She said, looking down at her dirty fur and dress. Baron squeezed her hand, helping her to her feet.

“Can you walk?” he asked her.

“Yes.” She said.

“Good. We have to find a way to get back.” Baron said. But… he didn’t remember the way back to the artisan’s home. And he wasn’t even sure that the artisan himself was… He released a shaky sigh.

“Are you okay?” Louise asked gently.

“No.” he admitted, looking up at her. “Do you think our creator is…?”

“I don’t know. But we need to find away back home.” She said with confidence, surprising Baron. She must have seen something on his face, because she smiled kindly. “Yes, let’s get back home. The sooner we go, the better.” They both looked up at the sky, which was already turning from night to morning, the sun just about to come out. Baron nodded. As they walked back up the hill, he found his cane and top hat, placing the later on his head. His joints ached and he felt filthy, like Louise had described herself, just to look down at his messed fur. They reached a black road.

“I think that if we walk in that direction, we will get back.” Louise said, pointing at the direction they had come from. Baron nodded in agreement. And hand in hand, the two Creations walked back to what they hoped was home.

They were barely a month old, and yet they were alredy suffering the disasters of life. Little did they know that the journey ahead of thm was going to take them a long, long way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit happier, but things will go a bit downhill in the next chapter. I guess we all know why (if you have watched Whisper of the Heart) but I won't spoil the story. Enjoy!

The road never seemed to end. It just went on and on and on. It never ended. Baron walked on still, walking side by side with Louise. Every now and then, a large beast with round feet would thunder past. Something in Baron's mind- the little voice that acted as a dictionary- told him that it was a car and that as long as he didn't get in its way, he would be fine. He never let go of Louises's hand, fearing that she would somehow disappear if he did. 

The more they walked, the further the road seemed to keep going.

"Let's have a small rest," Baron suggested. Louise nodded and they walked to the side of the empty road, sitting down on a small boulder (at least, for their size). Soon they were walking again, the morning breeze cooling them.

"Where are you two going?" They looked up to see a big, black perched on a tree branch, looking down at them with red-ish eyes. 

"Back to our home." Baron anwsered. The crow hummed softly.

"You look like you need some help getting back." he said. Baron didn't detect anything dangerous in its voice.

"And how can you help us?" Louise asked the crow.

"I can fly you two back. This road is long. It will take you a few hours to get back to the town on foot." he cawed. "With me, probably ten minutes or so if I fly at top speed." Louise and Baron exchanged a look.

"And you are…?" Baron asked.

"Toto. Like you, I am a creation." the crow replied. "I don't come from here. I'm just flying around." 

Baron bowed, taking his top hat off with a flourish. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and this is my fellow creation, Louise." he said.

"Pleased. So, will you take my help?" The crow asked.

"I think it's better if we do," Louise murmured to Baron.

"We will." Baron said. The crow smoothly took off, landing in front of them.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He said, lowering down so they could easily climb onto his back. Baron climber up, pulling Louise up next to him. Toto straightened again, spreading his wings open and jumping into the air. Louise gasped as they lifted up, the wind slapping at their faces. Baron kept a firm hold on her while concetrating on not falling off the bird's back. Toto straightened himself and then it became smooth, enjoyable. Baron gaped. He was flying. For the first time in his short life, he was flying. He looked down at the ground racing below him with awe.

"Oh wow," Louise whispered, gripping his arm.

"Beautiful, isn't it? " Toto told them with a light chuckle. "Perks of being a flying creation. And the two of you are surprisingly light. What are you made out of in your inanimate states?" 

"Wood." Baron replied, his voice nearly getting lost in the wind.

"I am made out of stone. Surprising thing that I can actually fly!" Toto laughed. "It's been the first time in many uears since I have seen other creations. What were you two doing out here?" 

"We were stolen from our artisan," Baron replied.

"Stolen is an understatement, my dear. We were kidnapped." Louise said.

"I hope you get back to your artisan, then." Toto said.

"Thank you!" Baron said.

Toto took them to the nearest town.

"I don't know if this is your artisan's town, but if it isn't, I am sure you will find him sooner or later. The next town in going west. I will be ther until tomorrow." Toto told them as they got off him at the side of the road.

"Thank you. We owe you one," Baron said gratefully. Toto chortled.

"I don't do owes, my friend." he said. "I hope we see each other some other time. Good luck!" 

"Bye," Louise said. Toto nodded at them before taking off. The figurines watched him until he was nothing more than a black dot. Then they walked up the road toward the town. They kept to the shadows as to not get spotted by the townspeople that passed by. None of it looked familiar. There were stands and a market going on, so the town was filled with people. It was very crowded.

"It's... so loud." Louise said. The stood behind the wall of a small home, watching people pass by. Baron's ears twitched.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed. Soon both of them were figurines, hiding in the dark. The steps became louder. They belonged to a young girl. She didn't miss the figurines, as they had hoped she would. She slowed to a stop, then crouched next to them. She had messy, brown hair lifted into a bun, and she was dressed in an old, brown dress. Her face ws dirty and her hands had calluses and burns on them.

"Oh, wow." she said in a quiet voice, gently picking Baron up. She inspected him, awe clear on her face. "Who would leave you two out here?" she set Baron down, picking Louise up, running two fingers down her red, dirty dress. "I suppose your owner had to abandon you two because of the war coming," she said, "but they must be senseless to leave two pretty dolls like you out here." She carefully picked Baron back up, opening a big, shaggy hand bag and carefully putting them inside. Baron and Louise exchanged glances as the girl walked back up the street they had been hiding at, talking to them.

"My name is Sabrina. I wonder what your names are," she said. "I won't name you just yet, because perhaps you already have names, I suppose. Uncle is very good at names. He will pick beautiful names for the two of you, and he will fix you up." 

"Talking to yourself again, ratskin?" a mocking voice said. This comment was followed by laughing. Sabrina slowed down.

"What do you want now?" she asked. Baron looked up and found that the hand that was around the bag's strap had tightened its grip. 

"You are in our alleyway, ratskin. Get out of here before I decide to do something to you." the same voice said. Baron cautiously peered a little and found an older boy standing with a group of other kids, all of them sneering at Sabriana. He ducked his head back down. 

"I just need to pass by." Sabrina said. "I won't bother you." 

"This is our alleyway, ratskin, and if you don't get out of here this moment, there will be consequences." a girl said. Baron frowned at Louise, who raised an eyebrow at him, tapping her eye. She couldn't perform any creation magic due to her injury. He clapped his hands, quietly, and a little golden orange globe of light floated above his open palm. He slwly shifted positions so that he could see a little further outside the bag before willing the little light to fly out. He heard a satisfying yell as he made the light whizz past the kids, making it loop circles around their heads. 

"Witch!" the first boy shouted. 

"We are not in the middle ages!" Sabrina said, making Baron smile. The Creations exchanged grins before Baron made the light fade to dust. He heard shouts coming from the kids as they fled, leaving them alone. Baron quickly returned to his inanimate state as the girl opened the bag, a huge smile on her face. 

"I am certain that one of you did that," she said, "thank you." She then proceeded to quickly travel down the alleyway, turning into a street bathed in sunlight. She turned and opened the door of a cafe.

It was a pretty little place; the floor was tiled and the walls were covered in old, black and white pictures and several wooden signs with messages carved into them. The counter was made from dark maple wood, with bunting handing from one end to the other. A man sat there, feet resting on the table while he read. He looked up as Sabrina opened the door. 

"Bina!" he said happily, marking the page of the book he was reading. "You are back! Look at what I found sneaking into the kitchen!" he carefully lowered his feet from the table, then gently lifted up a small, cream-white kitten with a dark brown patch of fur on it's right ear. It meowed in protest. 

"He's so cute!" Sabrina said, going over to stand in front of the counter. Baron and Louise peered out of the bag to see the kitten. It seemed to spot them, looking down at Sabrina's bag and tilting its head. 

"Give me a paw?" he meowed at them. "I only wanted to eat a sardine! Why are they torturing me?!" Sabrina laughed (it was quite obvious that she couldn't understand the kitten's protests) and leaned forward to scratch it behind an ear. 

"I also found something." The girl said. She reached into the bag and carefully took the figurines out, whom had turned back into their inanimate forms out of fear. The man was thin, with curly, raven black hair and glasses. He leaned forward, blue eyes studying the figurines with detail. The kitten sat on the counter, looking at Baron and Louise with suspicion. 

"They are remarkable indeed. But it looks like they were badly treated." he picked Louise up with care, examining he broken sapphire and her dirty clother. "I don't think I can fix her eye, but I am sure we can send her to someone who will be able. As for her clothers, I can fix that. Now, he is a remarkable gentlecat," he set Louise down and picked up Baron, looking him up and down. "The wood is fine, and the clothes fit his character. He's rather dirty as well, but if it weren't for that, he would look like a baron, don't you think, Sabrina?" 

"Yes!" the girl said. "What do you think you should name them?" 

"Well... I think that Baron fits the gentlecat perfectly. I think that for her, Baroness would fit as well, don't you think?" 

"You are right, Uncle." Sabrina said. Baron could hear the smile in her voice. "And who's going to fix The Baroness up?" They alkd into a room bhingthe counter, voices fading to a murmur. 

The kitten looked at them. Baron finally dropped his possition, looking around him. "So what are you?" the kitten asked. 

"Creations. I felt rather flattered with the comments we were getting." 

"I can't say I didn't either. And I hope they find a way to fix my eye." Louise said. The kitten cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. 

"Ah, how rude of us." Baron said. He bowed, taking his hat off as well, "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." 

"And downright dramatic," The kitten said with a face. "And you are the Baroness?" 

"I am Louise, but I do like that tittle." she said, "Has a ring to it. How about you?" 

"Well... My mother called me Renaldo Moon, but then she died and now I am stuck here... I go by Moon or Muta. I don't care for whichever name you use on me." he said all of this with a straight face, but neither creation missed the little flash of sadness he kept hidden in his eyes. Baron smiled. 

"A pleasure." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff at the end of this chapter to make up for the last ones (and the upcoming ones... I will shut up now XD)

Uncle (as Sabrina called the man) fixed up their clothes. Soon both figurines were nearly good as new, with washed, clean clothes. However, Uncle was unable to fix Louise’s eye. Still, it was a relief that he managed to wipe all the dirt, smudges and filth off their wooden surfaces and clothes.

“I feel a lot cleaner than before.” Louise said, passing a hand down her newly-cleaned red dress.

“I can’t blame you,” Baron said with a smile, adjusting his top hat on his head. They had gotten a spot on the café’s counter, and any costumer that passed inside would look at the new items added to the café. Moon had also gotten a spot at the café, the white cat being welcome to spend his time curled up on the stool behind the counter, or, in fact, just about anywhere.

Only a day passed before Uncle managed to find someone willing to fix Louise’s eye. Sabrina ran in from the other room, radiating a whole lot of happiness.

“Baroness, you will be good as new soon enough! Uncle contacted one of his old friends and he says that he can fix your eye!” she said grandly. “He will come pick you up in a day or so. Isn’t that great?” She ran back into the kitchen, and they could hear her excited chatter as she talked with Uncle. Louise was first to react.

“Come pick me up?” she echoed.

“Probably means that he will take you to another place to fix your eye,” Moon yawned, hopping on his usual stool and crouching there.

“That means… that I won’t be with you?” Louise asked Baron, her good eye wide.

“We know that these people are not dangerous like those who took us from our artisan, Louise,” Her fellow creation said, “I can feel it. And as soon as this man finishes fixing your eyes, we will be back together. And if not… I will come find you.” Louise gave him a small smile.

“I expected that from you, Baron.” She said, making him smile.

And so, the man who was to fix Louise’s eye came to the café on the next day. He was a man with a bushy, ginger mustache and hair, wearing a newsboy cap and a large, brown coat with old, baggy, denim trousers.

“Well, where is this fancy half-cat lady you need me to fix for ya, Rupert?” he asked Uncle.

“Right here.” He said, leading the man to the counter where the creations stood. The other man whistled, impressed.

“They are some impressive pieces of art you’ve got here,” he said, leaning down to look at the figurines. “Did you name them?”

“Baron and Baroness.”

“Fits such a fancy pair of cats. And how about that fellow?” he asked, scratching Moon behind the ears.

“I found him yesterday in the kitchen. Stray. I call him Moon because of his fur.” Uncle said.

“You have a lot of cats, my friend. How can I fix the Baroness, then?”

“Her eyes somehow broke. I don’t know what happened to her, but it’s missing a rather large part of crystal there.” The man gently picked Louise up, looking at her eye.

“She must have taken a fall somewhere to get this damage. I will fix it, Rupert, but I am afraid it might take me longer. I need to get some sapphire to fit in there first, or something blue. Then she will look good as new.” The man said, setting her back down next to Baron.

“Good.” Uncle said. “You can take her now if you want, but before you go, would you like to have some coffee or tea?”

The two men walked around the counter and into the kitchen. They could hear their voices as they caught on.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Louise said quietly, looking at Baron.

“Well, we will be seeing each other soon enough. And you will be good as new, like the man said. And you will have full vision once more!” Louise smiled.

“I like your enthusiasm.” she said with a laugh.

“Ugh. This is so cheesy. I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” Moon said, jumping off his stool and slipping into the kitchen. Baron chuckled.

“I don’t think he will be very different from now when he grows to be an adult cat.” He said, amused by the idea of an adult Moon. Louise frowned, her hands clasped. Baron frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She said hurriedly. “I just… I wanted to give you a little gift before we part. So you will remember me.”

“Louise, we will be seeing each other soon. Of course I will remember you.”

“Just in case something happens…” she stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He was glad that he had fur to cover up the blush that was slowly spreading over his face. He was saved from having to say anything by the men returning back from the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a new keyboard, so if there are any spelling mistakes, it's because I probaly missed a key or something. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
> PS: I couldn't find Shiro's woman friend's name

And so the man left with Louise. Baron watched him walk out the door, Louise giving him a little subtle wave with her head poking out of the bag. He smiled at her as the glass door closed on them, putting them appart from each other. Baron knew he would be seeing her soon, but it was the first time he was parted from her for longer than a day. He stood at the counter, faintly listening to Sabrina chattering as she moved around, cleaning. An hour passed, and Baron couldn't shake of the anxious feeling that something would be wrong. He pushed the matter to the back of his mind. He was just being silly. Louise would be back soon and nothing would be wrong. Hours passed and costumers came and went. Baron had never felt more alone.

At some point that evening, a different costumer came in. He was a man who looked different to the rest, with smaller, thinner eyes and a thin body. He entered the café and almost instantly his eyes fell on Baron. He walked to the counter.

"Hello!" he told Uncle, "Is this charming figurine for sale?" 

"I am afraid that for the time being, not." Uncle said. "His companion is getting fixed up, and I don't want to part them." 

"So would you sell him to me when his companion was brought back?"

"I'm... not sure about that." Uncle said doubtfulluy. "There's a war coming... but it would be a shame to part with them." 

"Ah, the war." the man sighed. "I will pay you a generous share for both of them once his companion is brought back."

"We will have to wait and see, sir. I will have your name, if you want."

"Shiro Nishi."

The next day dragged by slowly. Baron only had Muta to talk to, but the kitten wa not much fun. The man, Shiro Nishi, came by again. Only this time, he came along with another woman. They walked up to the counter, where Uncle was bussy cleaning cups. 

"Hello, good sir." The woman said. 

"Oh, hello." Uncle said. "Anything I may help with?" 

"Yes. We came here about your figurine. Shiro here was telling me about him, and how his comapnion is getting repaired. I have a suggestion for you." Uncle raised his eyesbrows, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"I said that I wouldn't part them." he said firmly.

"You won't have to." the woman said. "Shiro has to leave tomorrow for Japan, but I have a week longer before I leave. So, he can take the figurine and I will wait here to pick up his companion. Then I will leave for Japan and the figurines will be back together once more!" 

Uncle cosidered this. "I'm not sure... but I guess it would work."

"We will give you a good prize for them. They are good quality, and it must have been a miracle to come across them. So, what do you say?" she gave him a pleading look. Uncle sighed, and Baron felt like he was getting his future planned. Which he practically was.

"Alright. I will give him to you in exchange for a good prize. I trust that you will get them back together." he finally said.

"Oh, we will." the woman smiled. She suddenly reminded Baron of Louise. "And we will take good care of them. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm glad to hear that. You will leave now, I suppose?" 

"Yes." the woman said. "Here." she dug into a little hand bag and pulled out a generous amount of bank notes. Uncle's eyes widened.

"There's no need to-"

"Oh, there is. You are doing a great favor for Shiro. He loves antiques, you see." she said, giving the man a bright smile, He returned it. Uncle laughed, taking the bank notes from her. 

"Alllright, then. I suppose I will be needing these anyways." he said. Barn was carefully picked up by the other man, who had a fascinated look in his eyes.

"Does he have a name?" he asked, looking at Uncle.

"He's Baron, and his companion is Baroness. I suspect she will be back in a couple of dasys or so." he said. Shiro nodded. 

"In that case, I will be seeing you tomorrow, sir. Good day." the woman said with a smile. Baron's anxious feeling grew as he was taken to the door and carefully put in a bag. 

Now Louise would have a harder time getting back to him.

 _She will get back. Stop worrying, Baron!_ He thought to himself, poking his head out of the bag. He saw the door close- and Moon slip out, trotting along behind them.

"Don't just leave me there!" the cat meowed. The woman turned around and saw him.

"Aw, look at this fella, Shiro!" she said, crouching. "He seems to be Baron's friend." 

"And he's a kitten. We can't just leave him out here..." Shiro said. The woman picked Moon up, who didn't struggle. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he meowed at Baron. Baron grinned at him, glad that he would have someone familiar with him. 

And the next day, Shiro left with both Moon and Baron. They watched from the train as the woman slwly shrunk into a small dot, waving goodbye. Baron looked up at Shiro, and saw tears beading up at his eyes as he waved back. Baron wondered if he should be crying as well, but decided that he had to stay strong for Louise and Moon's sake. 

He had to sty strong.

_He had to stay strong._

_I HAVE TO STAY STRONG._


	6. Chapter 6

Baron spent two whole days sitting on the mantle, worrying about Louise’s state. But the second day passed by without any notice. And so did the third. And the fourth. Baron wasn’t the only one; Shiro looked Anxious as well, pacing the antique shop Baron had been brought to. He muttered to himself, he sat, then stood up, then busied himself with cleaning. When there was nothing else to clean, he disappeared into the room below the shop.

The fifth day passed by. And on the sixth, while Shiro was sweeping dust from the floor, another man came in.

“Did you hear about the war?” he cried.

“The war?” Shiro echoed.

“Yes! It’s finally started!” the man collapsed on an armchair. “It’s going to be terrifying, I tell you.”

“Wait a minute.” Shiro said suddenly. “Emily hasn’t come back from Germany!” He collapsed on the armchair in front of the other man. Baron turned his head an inch so he could see their reflections on a large mirror. Emily must have been the woman. The woman who was supposed to have come back with Louise. His heart dropped.

“I am sure she will come back, Shiro.” The other man said in a reassuring voice.

“But what if she doesn’t? She will be stuck in Germany!” Shiro whispered.

 _So will Louise,_ Baron thought, fear slowly swelling in his chest.

“Emily is an exceptional woman, Shiro. She will make it back, I am sure.” The man said… but he sounded doubtful. Shiro covered his face with his hands, and Baron turned his head as he began to weep. Baron felt like if he listened any longer, he would be the one weeping. Muta lightly jumped on the table next to him, crouching next to him. Both cats remained silent for the rest of the day.

And a week passed by, followed by a terrifying month. Baron heard stories of the war in other countries, the death rate, attacks, how the Japanese were siding with the Germans…

Baron felt terrified, picking up all the negative emotions he could feel around him. Still no Louise.

The year dragged slowly by, men ravaging each other’s countries. Baron couldn’t believe what he was living. That men could do such damage—to _one another_.

And then there was the Pearl Harbor attack. 1941. Baron was horrified by the happening. How could it have happened? He felt as if his heat was slowly being squashed under all the pressure of war… the pressure of not even knowing if his love was alive anymore. In the end, he remained in his inanimate form for the rest of the year after that, blocking out the sounds of soldiers marching past, shouts and shots.

And then the war ended in Japan, 1945. Neither Emily nor Louise had come back. Both Baron and Shiro’s hearts were broken, hanging on to the hope that they would show up one day.

And they did not.

Shiro grew older, remaining mute about Emily’s disappearance, keeping the pain holed up. Baron didn’t change. Baron still tried holding on to the hope that Louise was alive. But somewhere in his mind, there was a little voice telling him that all the hoping and wishing wouldn’t do anything to bring her back.

And in the end, the pain was so great… that he just shut down entirely. He locked himself inside his inanimate form and shut himself from the world. It was as if he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Forty five years passed before he woke up again. He woke to find a girl watching him with an expression close to awe on her face. Baron wondered why he had been woken up… before realizing that a strong current of imagination wafting right out of her. It was so strong that it awakened him within instants, remembering where he was and who he was. He felt more awake than ever.

He somehow knew that the girl in front of him was going to have a bright future and that he wanted to see it happen... if only there was a little way to help her let it out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sadness. TMT  
> Reference: Whisper of the Heart scrypt & movie. Ad this art piece I came across of Moon and Baron listening to Shizucu singing with her friends: https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/713257659725317051/   
> (I admire this artist's skill to draw ^w^)  
> Pls enjoy this new chapter!!!!  
> I worked my A$$ off on this (owwwwwwww my hands hurt TMT)

Baron watched as the girl watched him.

“Ah, welcome.” The girl turned around from him, seeing Shiro. Baron was surprised at how _old_ he looked.

“Uh, uhhh—”

“Oh, no, go on, go on. Please look as much as you like. Baron is

bored, too.” Shiro said with a kind smile.

“Is Baron this doll's name?” the girl asked.

“That's right. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen... great name, eh?” Baron wondered how in the world the man knew his name. Then he remembered that he had been out for forty five years. He might have had accidentally dropped his name into the old man’s head while he slept. He watched as they exchanged words, and then the girl’s gaze fell on an old clock that hadn’t been there forty five years ago. In fact, there were many more things around the shop than last time. He spotted a plump cat watching him.

“Had a nice cat nap?” he drawled.

“Moon?” Baron whispered as the other two humans looked at the clock.

“The very same. I tried waking you up every now and then… but you were still as a stone.”

“How are you alive--?”

“I took several trips to the cat Kingdom and stayed there for some time.” Moon said. Baron thought he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Baron turned his head a little to watch the other girl, wondering how she could help her get her imagination out.

Days passed before the girl returned, and this time she came back with a boy who looked suspiciously similar to Shiro.

“That’s the old man’s grandson.” Moon informed him. The girl sat in front of Baron while the boy went downstairs.

“It's mysterious, isn't it. I have a feeling like I've known about

you from long ago... Sometimes I want to see you so much I can't bear it.” She said. Baron remained still, looking back at her, waiting. “Today you look very sad somehow...” he was always sad. He hadn’t seen Louise in over forty five years. Maybe she _was_ gone for good…

The girl stayed with him for some time before standing up and going downstairs to join the boy. Baron moved, hopping off the table. His legs wobbled under him. He wasn’t very used to his body, after all. He had been asleep for nearly five decades.

“What are you doing? Baron? Baron!” Moon trotted after him as he jumped down the stairs, gripping his hat and cane. He swung himself onto a cabinet that painfully reminded him of the one in his artisan’s home, using the wall to climb up onto the ceiling beams of the downstairs’ ceiling. Moon followed after him, grumbling under his breath as he trotted after him.

Shiro’s grandson and the girl were talking over a violin. Baron seated himself on a beam on the far wall, placing his hat next to him. Moon joined him, and both of them sat, hidden by the shadows.

“What are we meant to be doing?” Moon asked him.

“Just watch, old friend. Just watch.” Baron said.

“Hey, I bet you play the violin.” The girl was saying.

“Well, kinda.”

“Please let me hear! Even just a little.”

“Hey now...” the boy said, looking like he wished he hadn’t opened his mouth.

“Please please pleeeease!” the girl pleaded. He sighed.

“Fine! But in return, you sing!”

“Huh? I-I can't! I'm tone deaf!”

“That oughta be just about right.” He tuned the violin, the girl looking mortified next to him.

“Sing, will ya? It's the one you know.” He said, playing. Baron waited patiently, knowing that the girl would eventually sing. Moon yawned beside him, but watched, nonetheless.

The girl sang, and Baron was amazed with her voice. Halfway through, Shiro and two other men walked in, joining in the song. Baron and Moon listened to the song, and near the end, Shiro looked up and smiled at Baron, who gave him a curt nod.

“Ah, what a pleasure!” Shiro said when the song ended.

Hours later, when Baron was back on his table, in his inanimate form, Shiro walked out in a gown, sitting in front of Baron.

“I had a feeling that you were alive.” He said in a whisper. “I could feel it around me when I first got you. You were… quiet, these last years.” Baron turned his wood into skin and flesh.

“I was keeping the pain away.” He replied.

“I am sorry. About your companion.” Shiro said. Baron looked down, tears threating to break free.

“So am I.” he said. “But… I think it’s about time I try to let go. I won’t forget her. Never. But… if destiny is kind, someday I might see her again. Same as for Emily.”

Shiro smiled.

“I don’t think I can let go just yet.” He said sadly.

“I understand that. It’s not easy to let go of a loved one. I hope you get to see her sometime soon.” Baron said truthfully. That made Shiro’s eyes water. Moon made a face, having just been sleeping on a couch.

“UGH. Will you kiss and get over it?” he called over.

“He’s jealous?” Shiro laughed.

“No. He’s telling us to ‘kiss and get over with it’. Moon, we are not gay.” He called back.

“Moon?” Shiro echoed, looking around him.

“He’s the kitten you et all those years ago.” Baron said.

“But… he disappeared. I assumed he had passed on…” Shiro murmured.

“He did not.”

“I am filled with surprises, old man.” Moon boasted, curling up again.

A few days later, Baron decided that if he had dropped the name inside Shiro’s head, perhaps he could visit the girl in a dream. He concentrated and found himself standing in a little room. Everything was his size. Even the girl sitting at her desk, scribbling on paper. He walked toward her and peered over her shoulder. She was writing.

“That’s a nice way to put it,” he said, mostly to himself. The girl jumped, turning toward him.

“Baron?” she asked.

“Humbert von Gikkingen.” He added, bowing. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Shizuku.”

“How do you know my name?” she asked.

“I know you.” Baron said. He had actually seen it on the cover of a notebook on her desk.

“Oh. Um…” she said awkwardly.

“What are you writing?” he asked her. She wordlessly gave him the paper, which he took and read. “A story about me?”

“Yes.” She said quietly, waiting for his reaction.

“This is only a dream, Miss Shizuku, but I would like you to continue in real life.” He said, giving it back to her. “And if you will, read it out loud to me?”

The girl slowly nodded and he bowed.

“Now, I will be on my way.” He swiftly pulled away from the dream, feeling victorious.

He had just given her the push she had needed.

“Oh, make Baron the hero...” Baron woke abruptly from his nap at the words Shiro had just said.

“May I have your permission? Because I heard from Seiji-kun that

this doll is a treasure of yours.” Shizuku said.

Shiro chuckled. “And so you went to the trouble... Yes, indeed. But

there's one condition.”

“Yes?”

“It's that you let me be the first reader of your story.”

“Uh, ummm...”

“How's that?”

“Do I really have to show it to you? 'Cause... I don't know yet

whether or not I can write well.”

Shiro laughed. “That's something we craftsmen have to face too. You

can't possibly expect it to be perfect at first.”

Baron went back to sleep, a smile curling up on his sleep. He knew that Shizuku had decided to write a story about him. He had succeeded.

Shizuku returned months later with the first draft od the story. Shiro gave Baron a peak by lifting the book up. “If You Listen Closely.

The Story Given Me by Baron” it said. Baron smiled at this.

Several hours later, Shiro finished reading. He and Shizuku talked, then something got Baron’s attention.

“Right, right. I wonder if you could call it "melancholic" -- I was

attracted by his expression.” they were talking about his past. Baron steeled himself for what he was about to say. “I proposed to the proprietor that I definitely wanted to take Baron off his hands, but I was turned down. This cat-baron has a companion. He said he couldn't tear two lovers apart. He said that Baron was waiting for the return of a cat-noblewoman doll who had returned to the original craftsman for minor repairs.

Shizuku stared at the old man. “That's just like the story I wrote...”

Shiro nodded. “You're right. A mysterious similarity, isn't it. The day of my return to Japan drew near, and I was ready to give up. At that time, a woman who was with me offered a proposal. When Baron's sweetheart returned, she would claim it, and we would surely reunite the two. The proprietor finally gave in. And so it came to be that I left Germany with only Baron. I promised the lady I would return without fail to get Baron's sweetheart, and asked her to keep the doll until then.” He sighed. “And when the two dolls met again, we would too... After that, the war soon started, and I couldn't keep my promise. Finally, after I was able to go to that town again, I searched high and low.” Baron hadn’t known about that. He leaned forward a bit, listening intently. Even Moon’s ears had perked up.

“But I never did find out the lady's whereabouts, or what happened

to Baron's sweetheart.”

“She was very important to you, wasn't she?” Shizuku asked quietly.

Shiro nodded sadly. “The Baron who lived only in my recollections has been revived for me in your hopeful tale.”

Baron let a single tear fall before shutting himself out once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, sorry guys TMT  
> Enjoy!

The next few days were rather uneventful, excepting that Shizuku came and went, sometimes sitting at the armchair by the fire with Shiro and Moon, who often (and surprisingly) limited himself to snooze, curled up on the girl's lap as she edited her story. Sometimes she would read parts of it out loud to Shiro so he could make suggestions, and Baron listened too, his chest swelling with happiness every time he heard his name in it. Moon came and went, sometimes disappearing for days—or, in rare occasions, weeks—but no one was able to keep the feline shut indoors. The cat was far too independent for that.

And so the days went on, followed by weeks and then months. Those months slowly changed into a year, and then two. Shizuku was now a well known writer in the community, and people went into the antique shop just to see the cat figurine standing, regal as ever, on the mantelpiece. The very same that had suffered all those years ago, and now he felt like this was his ‘happily ever after’. But whoever had drawn the course of his story was a true sadist.

It was a cold night outdoors, only a few days before Christmas. Baron was asleep, but then he heard a quiet hiss coming from Moon. He fully awakened, stretching his back.

“Are you quite alright?” he asked, looking down at him. Moon’s fur was on end, and his eyes were wide and afraid.

“Something is wrong.” He said. “Something is very wrong.”

“What do you—” then Baron sensed it too. He had sensed this feeling many times before during the war. His heart dropped.

It was Death. Death who had come to visit.

“Shiro.” Baron whispered. He jumped off the table and landed with a light thud, running to the door that leaded to the old man’s room. Moon trotted after him.

“Need a lift?” the cat asked. Baron nodded and Moon raised onto his back paws, propping his front legs onto the door. Baron hopped onto his shoulders and used his cane to turn the knob. The door swung in and Moon dropped back onto all fours, Baron hopping off. They both cautiously entered Shiro’s bedroom. The found a dark shadow leaning over him.

“Wait!” Baron cried. A hooded head turned to him silently. “Not yet. Let us have a word with him. Please?” The hooded shadow considered this, then slowly drifted back. Moon trembled with fright, but he still followed Baron to Shiro’s bedside, both of them climbing onto the bedside table.

“Shiro?” Baron whispered. The old man’s eyes opened.

“Ah. Baron.” He croaked. His gaze turned to the shadow next to him. “I suppose my time has come.” The shadow nodded.

“Is he… dying?” Moon asked quietly.

“Yes.” Baron said, sadness creeping all over him. “He is.” Shiro smiled.

“My time has come. I am already too old, anyways. I didn’t expect to live much longer than I thought I would, to be honest.” He said. “Will you tell Shizuku and Seiji that I love them both as if they were my children?”

“I will.” Baron said.

“Good. Then… I believe I have nothing else to attend to.” He said.

“We will miss you, old man.” Moon whispered.

“Me too.” Shiro said. Before he could ponder how he had heard the cat, the hooded figure was already taking his soul away, vanishing into the air. The candle lit by the bedside was blown out, and Moon and Baron were left standing by an empty body.

The weeks that followed Shiro’s death were dark. Baron was left with a heavy weigh in his heart whenever he looked over at the empty armchair by the fire. Shizuku stopped by more often to help Seiji clean the Antique shop, as well as to sit quietly with the boy’s arms around her. Moon disappeared for a few days after the old man’s death, and when he returned, he was a changed cat. It sometimes alarmed Baron, but he knew that they were all grieving in their own way. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later… and still it had been like a slap to the face.

Because the antique shop was not the same without Shiro and they all knew it.

“Baron… I am leaving.” Moon told him one morning. Baron snapped awake.

“Why?” he asked. Not Moon too!

“I can’t stand being over here for much longer. They will have to sell the shop sooner or later. I think you know it too.”

He did.

“I’m coming with you.” Baron said.

“I thought so. I’m leaving now.”

“Where will we go?”

“This is going to sound very irresponsible, but I still don’t know.” Moon admitted.

“That’s fine. I will leave a letter for Seiji and Shizuku. I still haven’t kept my word.” Baron said, remembering the old man’s wish.

“I will get you some paper and a pen.” Moon said, hopping off the table.

Soon Baron was sitting cross-legged on the table, using a small music box as a small desk. He wrote the following words:

_Dear Miss Shizuku and Mister Seiji:_

_I am afraid that Moon and I have decided to leave due to the current circumstances. We can’t stay here any longer, and as much as it pains us, we still feel the urge to leave. We both know that sooner or later, you will have to sell the antique shop, and we do not wish to be here when that happens._

_Before Shiro died, he told me to deliver a message: that he loved the both of you as his own children. We also grieved for him. His not being here is also one of the reasons why we are leaving._

_But life goes on and you will have to move on._

_Sincerely, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and Moon._

He folded the paper and wrote _For Shizuku Tsukishima and Seiji Amasawa_ on it. Then he sighed sadly.

“Let’s go now.”

He followed Moon to the open window. Before stepping out, he looked back at what had been his home for so long for the last time in a long time. If he were to see it again, it would be many, many years later. Then he turned around, steeling his heart, and walked out after Moon.

Moon leaded him to the alleys, and together they wandered around without a goal. They met no one (it was really early in the morning) on their way. Then, a solid thirty minutes after they had left, they turned a corner and found themselves standing in front on an archway.

“This… was not here last time I came.” Muta said.

“Then we should investigate. Not like we have anything better to do, anyways.” Baron said. And he stepped through, Moon following after him. It was a pretty, little pavilion, with a single, stone column in the middle with a stone crow sitting atop it. The houses seemed just the right size, but Baron’s gaze was drawn to a smaller, green, brown and cream white house sitting just ahead of them.

“What is this place?” Moon wondered out loud.

“Welcome to the Sanctuary,” they both jumped and looked up to see the stone crow’s surface waxing into feathers. “a safe place for— _Baron?!_ ”

“Toto!” Baron cried, realization hitting him. The crow swooped down and made a smooth landing in front of him.

“I thought I would never see you again! It’s been so long, old friend!” he cawed. He looked behind Baron at Muta. “Is that Louise? She looks—”

“No, my name is Moon, birdbrain.” Moon cut him off, knowing what the crow had been about to say.

“A pleasure.” Toto said (but it didn’t sound like it was), “Where’s Louise?”

“She’s… not here.” Baron said. Toto’s face fell.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” The row said sadly. "Well... come inside. You look like you need somewhere to stay in."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH!!!!  
> I am so sorry I didn't post a new chapter earlier, but I've been focusing on the TCR Birthday Batch (I will be posting the stories on Ao3 around July (including a (aprox) three chapter long Pirate AU with the Bureau starring in it), since I might not be going on holidays after all TMT Still, I hope you guys enjoy those).  
> Anyways, I am afraid this is the closing chapter for 'I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen' and I have tried to make it as dramatic as possible-- er, did I really just write that? XD  
> Enjoy!!!

Baron and Moon (who decided he liked the name Muta better) had found what was safe to call home. Toto told them that they could stay as long as they needed to, and so they did. The years slowly dragged by. They became known as the Cat Bureau, which was solely dedicated to helping those in need, no matter how big or small their problems were. They lived up to that goal, their name reaching the ears of many (yes, including the infamous Cat Kingdom).

And once more, Baron felt happy.

He still missed Louise. He had taken the time and care of painting a portrait of her to hang up on the Bureu's wall as a remainder of what they had all gone through. 

But still, he felt happy. 

People from different places, worlds and even times stopped by to present their problems. Slowly, the Bureau began to receive more furtniture, and soon it really did feel like home. Baron wondered how Seiji and Shizuku had been doing ever after her and Muta left them the note. He wondered if they were happy as well. He sometimes worried because he wasn't there to watch over them like he had all those years ago. And yet... somehow he had the feeling that they were fine. 

Muta was the same as always. He and Toto developed a very unprofessional love-hate relationship (by unprofessional, I mean that they argued even in the most dire moments) and were constantly throwing old and new insults (Muta still used Birdbrain, even after all those years) at each other. Stil, Baron knew that the Bureau wouldn't be the same without the two of them, so he only ever got in between them when it was absolutely necessary, or when it was getting out of hand. When there were no cases to deal with, Muta would go down to the Crossroads to either sit around or beg for food from costumers at restaurnts, Toto would either sleep on his column or go off with his birdfriends, and Baron would finish up case files, make tea, drink tea, take small reats, and so on.

It was a calm and stroctured life.

And then, on a particularly nice evening, Muta came back with a new costumer. Baron was wrenched out of his snooze by a strong pulse of imagination. For a second, he thought it would be Shizuku… but the young, nervous brunette that stood in front of his window didn't look like her. And yet... there was something oddly familiar about her. 

"Wow. This is one weird place." She said. "Excuse me," she asked Muta, "where's the Cat Bureu?" the white cat ignored the brunette, making Baron wince. He would have to talk to Muta about how to treat their costumers. "Hello? I need some help right now. I'm gonna get dragged off to the Cat Kingdom." she then looked at Baron's figure behind the glass. "Could this be it?" 

The last rays of sunlight began to dissapear, which was what Baron had been waiting for. The brunette's eyes widened with wonder as she watched the Bureau light up.

"Enough, Baron. Turn it off. No one's impressed with your cheesy light show, okay?" Baron rolled his eyes. Muta was sure to spoil (or at least dampen) a good, dramatic entrance if he had the chance to do so. He pushed the double doors open with his magic, making a dramatic entrance (he was pleased with this particular one, especially at the brunette's expression).

"Good evening." he said pleasantly, stepping out and bowing to the girl, "Welcome to the Bureau." 

"Wow, you're cool." the brunette muttered. 

"Thank you." Baron said, a little surprised at this. "You are now in a world quite different from your own. This is a refuge for creations. Whenever someone creates something with all their heart, then that creation is given a soul. Like me an Toto here." he looked up at the stone crow, who was waking up from his inanimate state. 

"That's..." the girl was practically open mouthed. 

"That's Toto, a stone statue with a soul." he said. 

"I see you have a visitor today, Baron. How unusual." Toto said, looking down at them from his high perch. 

"Indeed. She's quite a fetching one, too." Baron replied. 

"Did he say Baron?" 

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Cat Returns, and I was simply fantasizing about Baron's origins and I just had the idea to write this (purely for fun). 
> 
> END CREDITS ROLL IN, BACKGROUND SOUND ME SCREAMING HAPPILY BECAUSE IT TURNED OUT WELL ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did writing it!


End file.
